Definite Decisions
by ArtemisdelaLune
Summary: A series of 100 word demifics with an overarching plot. Naraku is out to kill everyone who opposes him from Kagura to Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.
1. Interregnum

**A/N:** Each of these is exactly one hundred words (at least to start) and takes inspiration from a Word Of The Day/Random Word generated by two or three online dictionaries. A birthday story for **Jinxy – sama** that somehow got out of hand. There is a story going on here, but very, very slowly.

The first four or five are snips from stories written well over two or three years ago, but rewritten using only the dictionary definition as the start point.

**Happy Birthday Jinxy!**

* * *

**Definite Decisions**

**Interregnum** - _A period of temporary suspension of the usual functions of government or control_

Inuyasha was overwhelmed by waves of youkai; his other allies were too occupied to see that Inuyasha was weakening.

That bastard hanyou was troublesome, it was time to remove the threat. Naraku was too close to Inuyasha's time and his _youki_ was waning. Seeing that for once she was free of Naraku's _saimyoshou_ she raised her fan and covertly wiped out the outlying youkai.

Kagura smirked and left to report failure when she caught a white shadow turning into the treeline. An aerial view revealed that many youkai had been destroyed on that unguarded flank.

Inuyasha was lucky indeed today.

* * *


	2. Outraged

**Outraged** - _To offend grossly against (standards of decency or morality); commit an outrage on_

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Inuyasha screamed as he all but threw a tantrum in Kaede's hut.

"I need to go home." Kagome began in a conciliatory tone.

"You just went home!"

"I need more medicines to help you get over the poisons. You suffered with them for a whole new moon. You're still ill." Her pleading voice was a little sharper.

"No I'm not. Now do as I say you stupid – " The rest of the group flinched in sympathy as they saw Kagome take a breath.

"Don't make me say it."

"Bitch, stay _here_."

"Sit."


	3. Objurgate

**Objurgate** – _to scold harshly_

"You're still harping on about that Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed, as the two men scouted ahead for shelter.

"Of course I damn well am! I was still ill. She admitted it!"

"Inuyasha, sometimes you are a moron!" He burst out, "Kagome gave you every chance to relent, it was for a sensible reason – to help you even though you were healing rapidly, _she was coming back. _We could see the hurt in her face, so you could definitely smell it.

"And you just admitted you were hurt, she left because of you. _She was coming back_ _for you_.

"Grow _up_ Inuyasha!"


	4. Frigorific

**Frigorific** – _chilling_

The camp was quiet tonight, the usually chipper monk had lost his silver tongue and merely looked blankly beyond the fire into the glooming forest. Even the fire itself had lost some of its cheeriness and slunk low for all that Shippou and Kirara tried to play games with it.

They, along with the girls were uneasy, for the deadening standoff wasn't coming from Inuyasha as would be expected, but from the distracted monk. Inuyasha himself looked positively distressed and was the only person who moved frequently, and they were jerky movements and stopped almost as soon as they started.


	5. Cryptic

**Cryptic** – _meant to be mysterious or puzzling_

"Oy look monk," Inuyasha muttered as he approached his friend, "What I said wasn't what I meant, but noone's hurt but you now."

"Oh no, my good friend, my wounds are perfectly healed now. Not even a scare remains." Miroku said jovially as his absent smile happily reclaimed its customary spot.

"What did the foolish hanyou do now?" A dry voice asked from behind the stragglers.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome and Sango ran back to them, as Inuyasha demanded to know how he'd crept up on them. "You overestimate your group."

"It'd fucking kill you to say anything wouldn't it." Inuyasha deadpanned.


	6. Preternatural

**Preternatural** – _existing outside of nature_

Kagome watched the two siblings nonchalantly throw around and expend more magical abilities than she'd once never dreamed of seeing in real life. They looked so frail and ethereal, especially Sesshoumaru, and yet they were strong enough to obliterate mountains, hordes of demons and gods.

Even little Shippou and Kirara were unearthly. Even if they didn't have the looks of the two _inuyoukai_ they were just as mythical, and even more famous than the more elusive _youkai_. Miroku was a true monk; Sango, a _taijya_. She was the only normal one in the entire group.

'_And I travel through time._'


	7. Garble

**Garble** – _to sift impurities from_

"Such tainted blood flows in your veins Inuyasha! This Sesshoumaru will remove it _and_ the stain on our Father's noble name." He swung his sword in a narrow arc and pushed Inuyasha back, forcing him to use his ranged attacks. The fight continued in silence until Sesshoumaru got bored and slipped past Inuyasha's ramshackle defence and grabbed him by the neck, exerting pressure.

"Inuyasha, do you really think you deserve Father's fang when your attacks are so pitifully weak?" He hissed quietly into the hanyou's fluttering ears. "How can anyone respect you as a warrior when you cannot fight properly?"


	8. Exculpate

**Exculpate** – _to clear from alleged fault or guilt_

Inuyasha was fighting to stay on the right side of conciousness and only caught the first half of what Sesshoumaru had said to him before the cold _daiyoukai_ dropped him and disappeared as mysteriously as he had first arrived.

He was still muttering and mumbling to himself as day ended.

"Goddamned, cold, stick-up-his-ass Lordship thinks I'm not a warrior? That my attacks are so pitifully weak! We'll see. Oh, I'll show that prissy little man-woman the truth.

"Just wait until I kill that bloody asshole Naraku and wipe that sadistic little smirk off his aristocratic face.

"I'll prove my strength!"


	9. Cognate

**Cognate** – _of similar nature_

"What are the odds that it would be two half-brothers who would be the only two things to terrify that scum sucking coward Naraku?" Kagura wandered aloud as she pensively sought a potential victim for Naraku. Well, when Naraku said 'ally' it normally meant 'victim'. '_Naraku must be damn unlucky to have angered them both. And really fucking unlucky._'

It wouldn't be so nerve wracking for him except that both the dogs were tenacious and powerful enough to harm Naraku.

And then Naraku had to go and piss them off even further by harming again and again what was theirs.


	10. Intumesence

**Intumescence** – _a swollen organ or body part_

As Kagura idled on zephyrs Naraku was creating. Something new; strong. It grew, expanding and descending like a balloon, like a placenta without a womb, from film abdomen to mother's fullness in the span of one enduring hour.

Pulsing and growing, rounded and hanging from him as it detached itself slimy thread by slimy web. And still it grew larger as Naraku traced meaningless caresses upon its bulging surface.

Nothings continued to curl from Naraku's lips, imprinting the young one's mind of clay with a purpose and a life. And his unholy powers wrenched the new infant into the world.


	11. Rugose

**A/N:** My apologies for being absent, but I was adjusting to university life. If it's any consolation, I've joined the anime society. Well, on with the show!

* * *

**Rugose** – _full of wrinkles_

It was amazing how far one could see when one flew. He cherished his time flying on Kirara, it made everything look so peaceful and different. On the ground, what seemed to be perfectly flat was full of rills and folds.

They were hidden treasures that only the birds and _youkai_ would ordinarily see, Miroku grinned inwardly as they flew. It was so exciting!

His mind looked ahead, to a time when he and Sango would be old and grey together with a large family. It was a beautiful image, more dazzling than the sunrise.

"You _pervert_!"

Totally worth it.


	12. Laodicean

**A/N:** And another.

* * *

**Laodicean** – _lukewarm or indifferent in religion or politics_

"Sesshoumaru, if you promise to help me kill Naraku I'll tell you – "

"No."

"I can help you!"

"It is not this Sesshoumaru who needs help, it is you who needs this Sesshoumaru."

"Together we're more powerful, it only makes sense."

"This Sesshoumaru refuses to be involved in your machinations."

"But I need you!"

Sesshoumaru levelled a piercing stare on Kagura and looked at the desperation hidden behind her arrogance. There was something else there too, but it was insignificant. Kagura stayed still under his gaze and looked back into his eyes.

He remembered himself in time to remark, "Indeed."

* * *


	13. Rebus

**

* * *

**

**Rebus–** _a representation of syllables or words by means of pictures or symbols_

With a final flourish she finished.

It had taken ages for Jaken – sama to go to sleep, and she'd had to be so careful when getting Sesshoumaru – sama's writing tools out of his saddlebag. It was almost the only thing there.

She wanted to give him the story when he came back.

"Sesshoumaru – sama! Rin wrote this for you." He took the proffered paper and looked at the slurred symbols.

A dog? Wolf? A scared face. Blackness. Moon, flowers, smiling, a sun.

"Good Rin. But do not take without asking." His tools were a mess. Rin's lessons would start tomorrow.

* * *


	14. Pink

* * *

**Pink** _- to pierce, stab_

Inuyasha was pissed. His frigid brother was standing in front of him _again_. Demanding something ridiculous, he didn't really know what. He just wanted to beat the bastard bloody. Daring to say he was weak!

"Sesshoumaru – sama?"

Rin was leading the _tenbaryu_ and walking right into his lineup for battle. '_Oh._'

Without even blinking he launched his _sankon tessou_ in her direction, but that stupid dragon got in the way. "Asshole, can't your pet even know what I'm attacking?!" he screamed as he launched another attack over the girl's head and obliterated the snake behind her.

The saddlebag gaped open.

* * *

**Post - story A/N: **I never realised just how small one hundred words looks on a screen until now.

It is empty.


	15. Bibelot

**A/N: **Weird word, but not as weird as _frigorific_. Sounds French, it probably is, I didn't look at the etymology this time around.

**

* * *

**

**Bibelot** –_ trinket_

The box slipped through the gash and burst open. In it were several smaller boxes and some very strange things. Teeth, little ones, a dried flower, and a necklace.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru – sama's things." She scurried to pack them away before the lighter things were blown away. "It was very silly of Inuyasha – sama to do that, you could have broke his things."

"That's all I get for saving your life you brat? Hey, that's mine!"

With a leap Inuyasha snatched a little tooth from Rin's hands and turned to face Sesshoumaru? "What the fuck you carrying my tooth around for?"

* * *

**Post - story A/N:** Why indeed? I just hope the next word helps. Stupid random word generators/word of the day machines.


	16. Irenic

**A/N:** This definition did _not_ make me happy. But I like the etymology, so I'll throw it in for you too:

'Eirene was one of the Horae, the goddesses of the seasons and natural order; in the Iliad the Horae are the custodians of the gates of Olympus. According to Hesiod, the Horae were the daughters of Zeus and a Titaness named Themis, and their names indicate their function and relation to human life. Eirene was the goddess of peace. Her name is also the Greek word for "peace," and it gave rise to "irenic" and other peaceable terms including "irenics" (a theological term for advocacy of Christian unity), "Irena" (the genus name of two species of birds found in southern Asia and the Philippines), and the name "Irene."'

* * *

**Irenic **_– __favouring, conducive to, or operating toward peace, moderation, or conciliation _

Sesshoumaru remained indifferent under the bewildered looks. Inuyasha was verging on apoplectic, "Well?!"

"Mother, Father, this Sesshoumaru, you, Rin." He said, pointing at each tooth in turn. "They hold memories, scent and _youki_. It is how this Sesshoumaru knows where they all are."

"Dad is dead, you're you and the girl has no _youki_."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "If need be it also calls out to the closest one for help."

"Since when?" He asked suspiciously.

"None of your concern." He turned to Rin, "They have none." He and Rin left.

"Memories and protection?" He murmured. Inuyasha shrugged thoughtfully, "Keh!"

* * *

**Post - story A/N:** I threw in a free word for you too!

**Apoplectic** - of a kind to cause or apparently cause stroke i.e. 'apoplectic rage'.


	17. MacGuffin

**A/N:** Words cannot express my glee over this chapter. How utterly fitting!

* * *

**MacGuffin** - _an object, event, or character in a film or story that serves to set and keep the plot in motion despite usually lacking intrinsic importance _

"Good morning darling. And how are you feeling?"

"Good."

"That's marvellous little one. Have you learnt you lessons?"

"Yes. Look!" She held out her arms, a frown on her face and she called upon her strength to destroy the forest. "See!"

"Beautiful. Now I'm afraid it's time to go home; it's time for me to show you your playthings."

"Really? Thank you." The two left, and devastation lay around them for miles.

***

"Inuyasha! A Shikon shard!"

"Which way Kagome?" She pointed west, shouting it was just beyond the hills.

"Kagome – sama," Sango shouted, "There's a human village over there."

"Shit."

* * *

**Post - story glee:** No really.


End file.
